Tires
by Knight-Em
Summary: What happens when Travis says that he would prove he loved Katie by getting Ares to wear Victorias Secret!  Traite!
1. Chapter 1

Travis sat on a couple of old tires he had found, basking in the sun. He wasn't just sitting there to be idle, he was waiting. Waiting for that someone who came to the strawberry fields every day.

"Travis stop being so laxidazical!" screamed Katie. "Get these tires off my strawberry plants now!" Travis smirked up at her. "Why babe? I like watching you work" he said. Katie rolled her green eyes and walked away, stomping her feet. Travis chuckled to himself and stood up off the tires.

"Travis Lee Stoll you have gone way too far!" yelled the voice of a 12 year old. Travis looked at rose in confusion. "I didn't do anything!" he said. Rose scowled at him her red hair blowing gently to the side as breeze began to blow. "You destroyed Katie's strawberries, now she's in her cabin crying because she's been working on them since Christmas, that was 8 months ago!" Rose said, kicking him in the shin and running back to the Demeter Cabin. Are all Demeter kids temperamental? Travis thought as he headed over to Katie's cabin, his smile turning to a frown.

The stairs creaked as Travis walked up to the door. His hand was held in a fist to knock but before he could bring his hand to hit the wood a vine sprouted holding his hand in place. More vines started to grow, clinging to his feet. "What do you want" came a cold voice from inside the cabin.

"I came to apologize for what I did" Travis said looking at the door.

A laugh could be heard as the door opened. A tear streaked Katie stood there, her hair in a messy bun and her eyes red and puffy. "How do you expect me to believe that excuse?"She asked. "You have never in the many years I've known you, apologize for something that you did.

"Look Katie just listen to me" pleaded Travis. His past really wasn't helping him right now. He only did that stuff to her to get her to him. Would she seriously listen to him if he wasn't pranking her? I think not. The vines slowly went back from where they came from and Katie went and sat on the stairs. Travis followed her actions. "Katie I didn't mean to ruin your plants, I really mean that. That whole scene worked better in my dream." Travis froze.

"I was in your dream?" Katie questioned, looking out at all the other cabins while fiddling with her hands.

Before Travis could stop himself he replied "Not just in this one but almost all of them for as long as I can remember."

Katie looked down at her hands a light blush spreading across her face. "Travis you're lying to me. You hate me, why would you have dreams about me!" she said finally looking at him.

"What makes you think I hate you?" he asked looking at how everyone was heading to the dining pavilion. The conch horn must have blown.

"If you like someone you don't steal their stuff, ruin their prize possessions, and you don't hide from them" said Katie standing up. "Besides you like the blonde type, with baby blue eyes, and nice curves. I'm a daughter of Demeter. I have brown hair, green eyes, and I roll in the dirt."

"But what if I said I loved you for all those things?" asked Travis standing up as well. "What if I said I loved the way you smell like the flowers you grow, and how your eyes sparkle in the sun, or maybe that you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen?"

Katie had turned around. "Travis I still don't believe you" she said walking to the dining pavilion.

"What will make you believe me?" Travis asked sincerely as he followed her.

"I'll believe you when Ares wears Victoria's Secret" she said and with that she was off.

Travis stopped in his tracks, his lopsided grin covering his face. That can be arranged, he thought as he headed off to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a quiet one and everyone retired to bed after the campfire, well everyone except Travis. He knew he shouldn't be playing the dangerous game that he was but what Hermes kind could resist a challenge? That was the main reason Katie appealed to him so much, or so he hoped that was the reason. He, Travis Stoll, could not be in love with Katie Gardner. It wasn't logical and or rational in any way!

The harpies had made their rounds to the cabins and then headed to cover the beach, where most demigods attempted to sneak out to. Travis was smart on the other hand. He made his way to the climbing rock. Who would look for him there? Most demigods disliked the rock as it was, with its lava and all, so why would they ever sneak out to go there? As he neared the rock he saw none other than Miranda Gardner there, shoveling dirt into a bucket.

"Hey Miranda" he said in a hushed whisper and she jumped, dirt flying everywhere, including Travis's face.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked as she continued shoveling the dirt into a bucket, the container almost filled to the top.

"I could ask the same thing to you" Travis replied but gave in before a whole round of I-asked-you-firsts. "I came to think about…things."

Miranda's eyebrows went up. "About what exactly?" she asked, her interest in the son of Hermes' visit amplifying.

"Love" he said quietly, not realizing how open he was being with Miranda, Katie's sister.

"You love Katie" Miranda said simply, standing up and dusting extra dirt off of her jeans.

"Whatever" Travis said, rolling his eyes in fake disbelief. "But you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"The soil is better here" she said before walking off, the bucket full of dirt in her hand.

Travis looked at her receding figure and realized there was nothing to think about. He loved Katie and there was no fooling himself. "I guess I better find a way to get Ares to wear Victoria's Secret" he said as he walked back to his cabin, falling asleep instantly.

Thank you guys so much for reading this. I actually didn't know where to take this so if you have any ideas that would be wondrous.

Also I work by listening and getting ideas from songs so if you want to suggest a song for inspiration that would be amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived bright and cheerful. The sky was a pale blue with no clouds in sight and the weather was a perfect combination between hot and cold. They had Mr. D. to thank for that. Travis, and his brother, Connor, led their cabin happily to breakfast, a bounce in their step. Last night they had come up with the most brilliant plan!

The dining pavilion smelled of fresh cooked bacon and other delicious foods. The Hermes cabin sat down at their assigned table and thought of the food they wanted, and an instant later, it appeared on their plates. Travis stood and headed over to the blazing fire in the center of the pavilion and scraped off a third of his breakfast, praying to Aphrodite that his plan would work.

Katie walked over and stood next to Travis as she threw a handful of dry cheerios and a slice of wheat toast into the fire.

"Hey Katie," he said casually as he finished his long prayer. "So I heard that the gods on Olympus are throwing Aphrodite a party in celebration of her so called birthday."

She nodded her head at the known information. Why was he bringing this up now? "Were you on the catering committee for the party?" Katie asked suspiciously as she turned to look at him.

Travis smirked and shook his head no. "Katie, let's take a walk" Travis stated before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the strawberry fields. He left her cereal to get soggy and his breakfast to be stolen by his hungry siblings. "Katie Gardner, would you like to go to the party with me?" Travis asked seriously.

Katie stood aghast. "I….uh...Sure?" she answered, almost in a question form.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30" he said happily and sauntered off. Step one, complete!

The rest of the day went smoothly as Travis went through his daily camp schedule. Swords training, pull a prank, rock climbing, pull a prank, skip arts and crafts and sleep, and then pull another prank. Needless to say, he was warmed up for tonight.

He walked up the porch stairs in a white shirt, black vest, and deep blue orange tie. Knocking on the Demeter cabin, he waited as he heard scurrying. "Just a moment!" came a voice before the door swung open to reveal Katie with her hair braided down her back and a white floral dress that fell to her knees.

If Travis' eyes could have gotten any bigger than before, they were now! "Wow Katie you look hot…I mean beautiful!"

Katie blushed under the look of Travis and replied with a returning answer. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself.

With that Travis held out his hand and Katie looped her hand through it gingerly. The two walked slowly to the border of Camp Half-Blood and met up with the Apollo kids who were catering the party.

The white van weaved through the New York traffic with practiced skill on Argos part. It took an hour to reach the Empire State building and reached the skyscraper around 7:30. Travis got out of the car and helped Katie out before leading her to the elevator and up to the 600th floor.

Olympus was decorated with pink, purple, and white balloons, streamers, and many other decorations. Music was blaring in the background and many nymphs and other creatures populated the grounds, mingling with the gods and goddesses.

"Travis, why did you really bring me here?" Katie asked, withdrawing her hand from his arm. "Because if you're planning a prank then please spare my dignity just this once and let me go home!" she exclaimed.

He took both of her hands in his and smiled down at her. "Katie I swear on the Styx that I'm not pranking you! I brought you here to prove something!" he said excitedly before walking off, leaving Katie to talk to the nymphs about different types of trees and plants.

It took a few hours but Travis finally got Ares to consume enough of Mr. D's special wine before he finally agreed to wear Victoria's Secret. As the party was wrapping up Travis hauled Ares on stage, showcasing the hot pink track suit. Everyone began laughing as Ares struck pose after pose in his drunken state.

"Katie, you said you would believe me when THIS happened" Travis exclaimed, pointing to Ares. "Do you believe that I love you now?"

Katie nodded surprisingly and walked towards him. Travis met her half way and the first of many kisses happened between the two.

Songs listened to- .com/watch?v=aUu7YTT287c&feature=autoplay&list=FL_rlm773W-jrYsoH6OjtjzQ&lf=plpp_video&playnext=1

I hope you all enjoyed it! I am so sorry it took so long. I had lost the notebook that had my plot written down and then I was sick so I stayed home and this was what was produced. I know it has a horrid ending!

And don't get mad at me! I wasn't going to put Ares in lingerie or anything. I mean seriously! No one wants to see that! Victoria's Secret does sell more than just underwear!

The End


End file.
